


Cold as numbers

by shosh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cold as numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625808) by [depthsofgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofgreen/pseuds/depthsofgreen). 



После дела невесты (дело Эмилии Риколетти, напомнил себе Шерлок) Мориарти, выстреливший себе в голову в чертогах разума детектива, затих. Ну, или это была лишь видимость.  
В то же время тот, другой Мориарти, захвативший все телеэкраны и мониторы Лондона, обещал головоломки, загадки, опасность и риск – всё то, о чём мечтал Холмс, поднимаясь с постели каждое утро. Он замышлял неясную и опасную игру, на разгадку которой были брошены все силы. 

Сначала Шерлок был чрезвычайно благодарен за эту тишину в его голове.  
Постепенно шум и суматоха, окружающие Мориарти ореолом, обретали материальную форму, опасность стала реальностью для всех и каждого в отдельности. Это была именно та обстановка, в которой Холмс плодотворно работал без каких-либо раздражителей, особенно без того, кто надёжно поселился в его голове, хоть и не показывал себя сейчас. Конечно же, ребусы Джима были великолепны, даже после его смерти. Они становились всё сложнее и изощреннее с каждым разом, а ставки были невероятно высоки. Иногда, когда Шерлок, перехитрённый призраком, был слишком медлителен, люди гибли. Но для него это было не так важно как то, когда Джон с печатью печали на лице, будто это он во всём виноват, с глубокими фиолетовыми синяками под глазами брал руку Мери. Видеть его огорчение, его хмурый взгляд, то, как он убивается из-за всего этого – вот, что действительно доставляло боль.  
Его друзья, Мери и Джон, были способны чувствовать жалость к тем несчастным, а Шерлок нет, не после всего, что произошло. И в один миг, случайно, не прилагая никаких усилий, он вдруг осознал истину, которую не посмеет никогда озвучить вслух: умирают – вот, что делают люди. 

Холмс, безусловно, был благодарен за то, что смерть не стала концом для Мориарти и его властвования над этим миром. Благодарен за то, что маниакальная и абсолютно безумная улыбка Джима с диким тёмным взглядом всё ещё преследует его на каждом углу. Благодарен, что одно его слово, сказанное с монитора или телеэкрана, могло взрывать бомбы, взламывать системы, заставить повиноваться любого. Ведь скука страшнее любого кошмара. 

Однако боль, протянувшуюся тонкой нитью через всё его радостное сумасшествие, становилось всё сложнее и сложнее проглатывать с каждым делом, выдуманным призраком Мориарти. И это было вовсе не потому, что он чувствовал неизбежное приближение конца. Он давно знал, конец близок. Плёнка, предназначенная для показа фильма, длиною в его жизнь, заканчивается. Но что будет потом? Что будет после того, как он уйдёт?  
Для него эти вопросы были не так важны. Важно было лишь то, что он скучает, скучает по тому, чего уже нет.  
Джим говорит с ним, но это лишь запись, киноплёнка, движущаяся бездушная картинка, которая является лишь копией оригинала. Он, как и всегда, весь вовлечён в игру, каждое слово – слишком двусмысленный намёк, приводящий в бешенство и распаляющий интерес. Но что-то не так, что-то в его глазах, что-то, слишком похожее на грусть. Теперь с экранов тысяч телевизоров, ноутбуков и планшетов говорит человек, знающий, что он умирает, и разговаривает он в этот момент с Шерлоком.  
Жаль, что детектив никогда больше не услышит и не увидит настоящий ответ злодея-консультанта. 

Для Холмса обнаружить это было странно: он скучает по тому, как отвечал ему, какое впечатление производил на него.  
Превосходство – это хорошо, ох, это просто прекрасно. Одному богу известно, сколько писем и подарков наводняет 221В после очередной победы, после ещё одного удачно раскрытого дела. Шерлок никогда не страдал от нехватки почитателей, но это совсем другое. Впечатляющее внимание Джима, его уступка с предвкушающей улыбкой на лице – это было уникально, живо и неповторимо. Тогда в схватке их обоих что-то особенно возбуждало: кто будет восторгаться, упиваться победой (может, только на секунду; с таким человеком, как Мориарти, это только одна секунда), а кому достанется горечь поражения? 

Мориарти повсюду. Он врывается в жизнь Холмса, оставляет за собой кровавый след, забирает десятки человеческих жизней, калечит сотни судеб. Но чем дальше он заходит, тем всё более отчётливо и болезненно видится истина: Шерлок ужасно скучает по нему. По абсолютно необъяснимым причинам каждое его новое появление самым странным образом вызывает холодный пот, а дрожание рук уже просто невозможно скрыть на людях. 

Это не так просто продолжать жить, когда работа уже закончена, черта уже подведена, но каждый новый адрес, пришедший по записи от Джима, подобно игле, всё ещё пронзает каждое нервное окончание, всё ещё доставляет наслаждение. Это моментально останавливает Шерлока, ослабевает его силу воли, заставляет копаться над делом в телефоне; жажду писать, звонить, отвечать и ожидать ответной реакции уже невозможно не утолить. 

Он не делится эти ни с кем. Встречается лишь с косым, изучающим, холодным и ярким взглядом Майкрофта, который не может ничего изменить.  
Шерлок, без сомнений, чист, насколько его сознание может быть чистым и ясным. Сейчас он проводит большинство времени на 221В в одиночестве, это верно, но ему всегда требуется куда-то бежать, анализировать какие-то вырезки из газет, расшифровывать письма. 

\- Ты думал о том, что будешь делать, когда это всё закончится? – спросил однажды Майкрофт; на лице его скользила самодовольная, постоянно ломающаяся улыбка. 

\- Всегда будут какие-либо дела. Не важно, Мориарти это или нет, - огрызнулся Шерлок, пренебрежительно махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. Он не отрывал взгляда от карты с загнутыми краями, разложившейся перед ним. 

Это сопутствовало Холмса, несмотря на проходящие недели, Майкрофт тоже чувствовал неизбежность грядущих событий. Шерлок же был уверен, что это не столько вопрос, сколько факт, предупреждение: быть готовым к концу всего этого, чтобы не быть удивлённым пред завершающим, финальным актом. 

Однажды он решил встретиться с тем (или кем), что не давало ему покоя. Погружаясь в чертоги разума, уходя всё глубже и глубже в себя, Холмс знал, что он стоит на пути, когда его безумие или достигнет наивысшей точки, или эта дорога будет началом конца, а может, и то, и другое.  
Он расположился в своей квартире на 221В, стараясь не менять окружающую среду: лишь слегка приглушённый свет. Детектив не был уверен, что ему придётся ждать, он надеялся, что Мориарти сам придёт к нему или даже будет искать. Но ждать пришлось всего пару секунд (хотя сказать с уверенностью было сложно: время здесь текло иначе), прежде чем его терпение закончилось.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и открыл их снова. Теперь он уже был на крыше Св. Бартса, последнее место, где он видел Мориарти живым. Он оглянулся, прошёлся по поверхности; громкие и гулкие шаги эхом отзывались в голове. 

Ничего не изменилось. 

Шерлок зажмурился, поток мыслей всё с большей и большей скоростью проносился в голове. Он побывал в нескольких местах: тюрьма, где однажды Джим был заперт, и их разделяла лишь стена, бассейн, где погиб Карл Пауэрс. Ничего. Всё бестолку, только царапающее чувство вины. 

Холмс подошёл к краю бассейна. Вода была намного зеленее, чем была в тот день, небольшие волны мягко разбивались о бортики.  
Он вспомнил о давно затонувшем Карле, об оставленных кроссовках.  
Нарастающий гнев и в то же время благоговейный трепет комом подступил к горлу. 

\- Где ты? – крикнул он не в силах больше сдерживать злость. 

Ответа не последовало, но стало ощутимо лёгкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Что-то коснулось затылка, разряженный воздух наполнил лёгкие. 

\- Не здесь, но очень близко, – раздался громкий шёпот, стало ощутимо чьё-то почти невесомое касание руки. – Думай.

Детектив посмотрел на гладь воды, которая была неестественного цвета; создавалось ощущение, будто бассейн был непостижимой глубины.  
Карл Пауэрс. 1989. Он утонул. Кроссовки остались. Кроссовки… что-то о…

\- Ну конечно.

Не успел Шерлок закончить свою мысль, как мир вокруг пошёл кругом.  
Бассейн исчез. Теперь это была очень знакомая комната, хотя он был в ней всего один раз. Всё та же квартира на 221В, только без особенной уютной беспорядочности: голая, обычная, абсолютно пустая комната, в центре которой сидел человек со скрещенными ногами. Он был повёрнут спиной к вошедшему. 

\- Ты и я в 221С, – пропел Джим тонким голосом, моментально заполнившим всё пространство в помещении. 

Раздражение Холмса постепенно сменяло облегчение. 

\- Тебя не так просто найти, – ответил Шерлок, делая шаг вперёд.

Мориарти повернулся, лицо расплылось в улыбке. 

\- Это не совсем то, что я слышал, – его голос был низким, вязким, обволакивающим, каждое произнесённое слово – насмешка. – Мой образ вечен, я никогда не покину это место, – вот, что я слышал.

\- Ничто не вечно под луной. Однако твоё пребывание здесь – это не проблема.

\- Рад это слышать, – Джим повысил голос, его лицо исказила маска наигранной лести, которая так же быстро пропала, как и появилась. – Так вот почему ты тут? Проблемы с одним из ребусов, которые я так любезно тебе оставил? 

\- Нет.

\- Что же тогда? – звучание его речи завораживает, каждый гласный звук переливается, а глаза горят неподдельным интересом. Джим слегка отстранился, оглядел собеседника с головы до ног. Холмс ожидал от него какого-то непристойного комментария, однако его не последовало. – Ты не умираешь и даже не в смертельной опасности. Ты всегда ищешь меня, когда тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то подтолкнул тебя к свету, к жизни! – он вскинул обе руки к лицу, изображавшему наигранный ужас от сделанного предположения.  
После нескольких драматически выдержанных секунд Мориарти положил руки к себе на колени. Издевательская и самодовольная улыбка застыла на его губах.  
\- Ох, ты знаешь, как заставить девушку чувствовать себя использованной и брошенной, – продолжил он. – Однажды я имел честь поболтать с теми несчастными, которых ты соизволил уложить в постель…

\- Хватит, – оборвал Шерлок, резко подняв руку. 

Он подошёл и сел рядом с Мориарти так, чтобы их колени могли соприкасаться. Это, без сомнений, удивило обоих.

Сидя в полной тишине, Холмс вспоминал то время, когда они разговаривали в этой комнате (пусть по телефону и не лично): кроссовки Карла – это было лишь вступление. Он вспоминал, как, будучи подростком, нашёл своё первое дело. Это было начало его истории, его времени, перед тем, как чернильная линия опутает всю его жизнь, оповещая о скорой кончине. 

\- Расскажи мне о Карле Пауэрсе, – наконец заговорил детектив, больше не прося, а требуя. 

\- Карл Пауэрс…– произнёс Джим задумчиво. – Ты знаешь о нём все. Я уже говорил тебе. Дурачок. 

\- Ты знал, что это было первым делом, которое заинтересовало меня? 

\- Я тронут, – Мориарти был на редкость искренен. – Ты всегда был единственным, кто способен был видеть. Просто ребёнок. Умный мальчик.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Это было неудивительно: найти улыбку на его лице. Эту улыбку он уже видел однажды. Тёмные влажные глаза, открытый рот…. Прямо перед тем, как он пустил себе пулю в голову на крыше столько лет назад. 

-Но ты же не пришёл сюда, чтобы поговорить о бедном Карле? – сказал Джим, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

\- Я не знаю наверняка, зачем я пришёл сюда, – согласился Холмс. Признание принесло моментальное облегчение. 

\- Оу, – улыбка злодея-консультанта стала зловещей, – ты одинок, в этом дело, верно? Что же сучилось с твоим питомцем? Неужели Джонни переехал и решил обзавестись потомством? 

Шерлок не ответил. Это не было чистой правдой, но и ложью тоже не было. 

\- Я надеюсь, ты не дашь сейчас ему разрушить наш момент как тогда возле водопада, – продолжал гримасничать Мориарти, строя обидчивое выражение лица.

\- Тогда на то были причины.

\- Под «причинами» ты, конечно же, меня имеешь ввиду.

\- Конечно, – согласился детектив-консультант, улыбаясь под стать собеседнику. – Это будешь только ты, всегда. 

\- Ну, не так уж много времени тебе осталось, – протянул Джим, вкладывая в звучание этой фразы все свои музыкальные данные. Это выглядело несколько сентиментально, но от этого не утрачивало всю свою зловещую атмосферу. 

Холмс было открыл рот, но потом снова закрыл. Все его мышцы заметно напряглись.

Ничего из этого не ускользнуло от цепкого взгляда Мориарти. 

\- Ах! Вот оно! Ты боишься своей скорой кончины, – последнее слово гений преступного мира буквально прошептал.

Шерлок кивнул, опуская голову. Он чувствовал себя невыносимо уязвимо в данный момент. 

\- Если бы ты умер вместе со мной тогда на той крыше, как и предполагалось, то сейчас бы тебя не тревожил этот вопрос. 

\- Если бы, – злобно выплюнул детектив. 

\- Конечно же, ты уже убеждал себя в том, что всегда будут другие. Преступления никогда не иссякнут в этом мире.

Холмс не ответил, позволяя тому продолжать.

\- И, конечно же, ты быстро понял, как глупо это заключение. 

Шерлок опустил взгляд, соглашаясь.  
Джим засмеялся тем грубым и мстительным смехом, на который способен только он один. 

\- Я бесподобен, – согласился он, театрально прижимая руку к своей груди. – Это не так просто, верно? Ведь я умнее всех этих твоих жалких преступничков, – продолжал Джим, его непостижимые глаза снова сияли. – Это так, без сомнений, но есть что-то ещё, верно? 

Шерлок приблизил своё лицо к его, с интересом изучая каждую черту. 

\- Ты один видишь меня. Ты слышишь меня. Я прав, не так ли? 

\- Прав, – согласился Шерлок. Зачем врать? Человек, с которым он говорит, мёртв. 

Широкая улыбка расползлась по лицу Мориарти. Он был чрезвычайно горд собой, но быстро позволил схлынуть этой радости. Говорить пришла очередь Шерлока. 

\- Даже когда я знал лишь твоё имя, я мог ощущать твоё присутствие. Я мог видеть тебя, – голос Холмса ровный и бархатный. – Я открывал газеты и повсюду был только ты. 

\- Одиночество и скука сводят с ума, – кивнул Джим. 

\- Ещё хуже было, когда ты умер. 

\- И это после всего, что я сделал, – он выглядел преувеличенно оскорблённым. – Как неблагодарно…

\- Ты говоришь со мной, но мне никогда не услышать ответа. 

\- И ты скучаешь по нашим разговорам, ох, даже больше. Взаимодействие, касания, – сказал Мориарти, кладя руку на сердце.

\- Вся твоя болтовня о том, как всё обыденно и скучно вокруг…. Я думал, ты просто сумасшедший. 

\- А потом я застрелился. Ты сразу понял, что это не блеф.

\- Да.

\- Ну, я хотел бы сказать, что это было грандиозно, но… – Джим прикрыл глаза, тряхнул головой, будто пытался избавиться от воспоминаний. Когда он открыл глаза, в них плясали черти. – Ты сожалеешь, Шерлок? Сожалеешь о нашем предопределённом конце, о моей кончине? 

\- Это не самое забавное зрелище, которое доводилось мне видеть.

Мориарти громко и протяжно усмехнулся.

\- Это не то, о чём я спрашивал. Не уходи от ответа, это скучно!

\- Жизнь – это нечто большее, чем оставаться в живых ради меня, так что нет, я не жалею. Я хотел бы, чтобы жизнь значила нечто большее для тебя. 

\- Я знаю, – Джим прервал зрительный контакт, он повернулся к стене и уставился в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Он выглядел опустошённым и мрачным.  
Признание, сделанное им на крыше столько лет назад, было чистейшей правдой. 

Холмс помнит тот день, помнит каждую мелочь: рука Мориарти в его, имя Шерлока застыло на его губах, в глазах горит пламя и безграничная благодарность. Секунда колебания, пистолет. И вот уже кровь и мозги растекаются перед ним. 

\- С моей рукой в твоей, с осознанием, что ты не зря потратил на меня время…. Задумывался ли ты над тем, чтобы выжить? 

\- Да, но лишь на секунду. Я позволил тебе видеть слишком много. Всё было бы иначе. 

\- Сейчас всё иначе.

\- Может быть, но это твои проблемы, не мои, – Джим снова повернулся, теперь его улыбка была похожа на оскал раненого зверя. 

\- Я тоже позволил тебе увидеть слишком много, но у меня не было планов вышибать себе мозги вместо ответа. 

\- Тупица, – выплюнул Мориарти, искренне раздражаясь. – Конечно же, нет. Это всё в твоей голове. Меня не существует. Это всё вообще не происходит. 

\- Не правда, – нахмурился детектив: с каждой секундой он больше и больше верил в эту версию реальности. 

-Не правда? Неужели я ошибался в тебе? Шерлок Холмс разговаривает с призраками! – Джим зашёлся смехом от всей нелепости данной ситуации. 

\- Ты можешь изменить это. Ты ускользаешь от меня, ты сводишь меня с ума. Удиви меня. Существуй там, где я не могу ни слышать, ни чувствовать тебя. 

\- Я постараюсь. Очевидность так неубедительна.

\- Всегда, где пожелаешь. 

\- От меня невозможно избавиться, – он приподнял бровь, язык медленно прошёлся по губам. Слишком неприлично, слишком вызывающе. – Конечно, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я ушёл. 

Кожа покрылась испаренной, зрачки увеличились, очертания предметов начали расплываться, а мир вокруг – потихоньку кружиться.  
Пора уходить. 

Мориарти понял это ещё до того, как Холмс сдвинулся с места.

\- Уходишь, не так ли?

\- Ухожу, чтобы остаться в живых, – подмигнул детектив.

\- Я буду здесь, - пообещал Джим. – Ведь можно? – хихикнул он. 

Тонкий и протяжный голос Мориарти всё ещё отдавался эхом в его ушах, когда он очнулся на полу своей квартиры на 221В. Он радостно усмехнулся, почувствовав, как нетерпеливо вибрирует телефон: сотни сообщений от Майкрофта, Джона, Лестрейда. Мориарти объявился снова. 

С гулко стучащем сердцем Шерлок встал, набирая воздух в лёгкие. Осознание реальности нахлынуло на него с новой силой. 

\- Игра продолжается, – произнёс он громко, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
Шерлок впервые за много лет наконец поверил в это.


End file.
